


Prompt 9

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Zane Babysitting Amelia and Sadie at the same time…Shenanigans ensue. The girls argue who is the best at everything. Sadie thinks Ty can make better cookies than Zane (Much to Zane’s Chagrin.) a cookie off occurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 9

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out for prompts on Facebook and Tumblr this is the result of them.

Zane was sitting reading his book when the knock on the door came. “Ty.”

“Zane.” Ty called out.

“No you get it you cocked it up.”

“I didn’t.”

“You damn well did now open the door.”

“Uncle Ty.”

“Ty get the damn door.”

“OKAY!” Ty walked out the kitchen, headed to the front door, and was suddenly hugged on his leg by a 5-year-old Sadie. “Hey.” He said ruffling her hair.

“You sure you two are ok to sit?” Annie asked as she handed over Sadie’s bag.

“Course we are it’s just one night and you and Mark need a night off. So go on. Go.”

“Let me see my brother first and I will.” Annie said as she walked past Ty and headed for Zane. “I see you’re ready for a night with a little girl.”

Zane put his book down. “I am actually, I have some things planned.”

“Well that’s good. I got to run; we will be by around 9 in the morning.”

“It’s fine you can leave it later if you like?” Ty said coming in carrying Sadie in his arms.

“No Ty 9 is fine.” Zane said as he put his glasses on top of his book.

“Say bye to mommy.” Ty said to Sadie.

“Bye Mommy.” Sadie waved.

Annie kissed her little girls head and then left.

Ty set Sadie down, and then he knelt in front of her. “Now, Uncle Zane and I aren’t just babysitting you tonight.”

“You not?”

Ty shook his head. “Nope, you remember me telling you about your cousin?”

“Erm…” Sadie scuffed her little pink shoe on the rug. “…me finks so.”

“Amelia.”

Sadie nodded vigorously. 

“Well she will be here soon and we are going to have lots of fun.”

“Okay. Me pway wif my dolls?” 

“Course you can.” Ty said as he stood up and went to get her bag from the door.

-

15 mins later and another knock came. 

“Your turn Lonestar.” Ty said as he was sat on the couch with Sadie playing dolls.

Zane got up and opened the door. “Hey.”

“Thanks for this Zane.” Deuce said. “Stupid charity ball. Tell me again why I married a rich chick?”

“Because she is bendy.” Zane said as he reached out for Amelia who almost jumped into his arms. She was just past 2 years old now.

“Yeah that would be it. Livi will pick her up about half 9 tomorrow.”

“That’s fine now go.”

“Is Ty here?”

“He is out on his run; he thought he would get it in now before Amelia got here.”

“Good idea. Right well tell him hi and bye.”

“Will do.” Zane said taking the bag and waved. “Say bye to daddy.”

“Bye Daddy.”

Deuce dropped a kiss on her head and then headed off to the waiting car.

Zane closed the door. “Guess what Amelia.”

“Wot?” Amelia giggled.

“Uncle Ty is in there with your cousin Sadie.”

Amelia raised her little blonde eyebrow. “Me see.”

“Ok but first.” Zane held his fist up.

Amelia giggled and did her little fist bump and bomb.

“That’s my girl.” Zane set her down and she was off like a rocket.

“Uncky Ty.”

“Hello Amelia.” Ty said as she climbed up his leg and sat in his lap. “Whoa…slow down.” He said, as he was glad he had a cushion there already.

“Who dat?” Amelia pointed to the brown haired girl.

“My name Sadie.”

Amelia did a yuck face. “No ike.”

“Now…play nice. Why don’t we do some finger painting?” Zane said.

“Me be wif you?” Sadie said to Ty.

“Course you can.” Ty said.

“Zane.” Amelia held her arms up.

“Looks like I have this little one. Let’s get some sheets down and get the paper and paints out. “Socks and shoes off everyone.”

“Ooo too Uncle Ty.” Sadie said as she pulled at her little pink shoes.

Amelia held her foot up to Zane. “Help.”

Zane rolled his eyes as he took her little pink chucks off and her socks.

“I will get the sheets.” Ty said going to the little pile in the corner.

~*~

A couple of hours later. There was loads of paper hanging on a make shift line drying. Toys strewn across the floor, paper aeroplanes lay dotted around.

“Uncky Ty better.” Amelia said stood with her hands on her hips in her vest and diaper after getting paint on her dress and Zane had set off to wash it

“No Uncle Zane makes better ones.” Sadie said stood in shorts and vest.

“Nope.”

“Yes.”

“NO!”

“YES!”

Ty was hiding in the kitchen next to Zane. “What do we do?”

“I am not getting involved in two females arguing. You’re the one trained to diffuse situations like that. Go to it.” Zane said as he had to hand wash the damn dress.

“I knew you were gonna say that.” Ty said as he stepped out the kitchen. “Now what are you two getting upset over?”

Amelia was sniffing and rubbing her eyes. 

“She said you weren’t good at painting. Not like Uncle Z.”

Amelia shook her head.

“You did. She said dat your planes was stoopid.”

Amelia shook her head again.

“Then she said you couldn’t colour in right.”

Amelia once again shook her head.

“She also said that Uncle Z cookies are better than yours.”

“Yup.” Amelia said to that one.

“Really. Now Amelia have you tasted Uncle Z’s cookies?”

Amelia nodded. “Yup wen ooo was not here.”

Ty looked over at Zane. “Right then.” He said as he rolled the sleeves of his long tee up. “Zane…you up for a cookie challenge?”

Zane poked his head out the kitchen. “What?”

“It would seem while I was not here you made cookies for Amelia.”

“Yeah. I made them with Sadie too.”

“Yeah he did.”

“Right then. Well you both haven’t tasted mine and I haven’t tasted Zane’s so…”

“COOK!!” Amelia jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

“Ok fine, let’s make cookies.” Zane said.

Ty walked into the kitchen. “Come on girls.”

Sadie looked at Amelia and giggled as she leant in and whispered. “Told you it would work.”

Amelia giggled. “Me ikes ooo.”

-

Sitting on the big stools swinging their legs as they watched their uncles make the cookie dough. They helped a little adding in the chocolate chips when they asked. 

Then they were sat on the couch as Zane read them The Little Mermaid as the cookies cooked. 

Ty was tidying up the scattered toys when the ping went to let them know the cookies were done.

“Cookie time.” Amelia said.

“They need to cool first.” Zane said.

“Can we have milk wif dem?”

“Course you can then its nap time.”

“Okay.” Both the girl said.

-

10 minutes later the girls were sat cross-legged on the floor two cookies on their little plates. One had a T on and the other a Z.

Ty and Zane had the same. “Ok so taste test.”

The girls grabbed for the cookies.

For a short time, the only thing heard was the munching of the cookies and slurping of milk.

“So?” Ty said when all plates where empty.

The girls looked at each other. “More.”

Zane laughed. “I think they played us.”

“You know what Zane I agree with you. We need to keep an eye on these two.” Ty said.

Amelia yawned. 

“Nap time.” Ty said.

She nodded and yawned again.

~*~

The rest of the day and night went pretty smooth. Both girls had deemed that their uncles needed to be made more pretty. So before bedtime they had set about putting nail varnish on them. Zane had red on and Ty had blue. 

“Suits you.” Zane said.

“Shut up.”

“Me do hair.” Amelia said to Zane holding a tiny doll brush.

“Oh right…well.”

“Now uncle Z let them do you hair.” Ty said with a smile.

Zane almost growled at Ty.

-

They bathed the girls and then settled them both in their bed. They were gonna sleep on the third floor. 

After managing to get both girls to sleep about 9 pm. Ty and Zane ate a pizza, then collapsed on the couch, then curled into each other, and promptly fell asleep.

~*~

Ty heard the knocking on the door. “Hmmmm you get it Zane.”

“No you.” Zane mumbled. 

The knocking got louder. 

“TY!” Zane said as he sat up.

“What?” Ty said burrowing into the cushion.

“The girls.” 

“Fuck.” Ty said as he got up off the sofa and took the stairs three at a time, he threw open their bedroom door and found Amelia and Sadie sat in the middle of the bed playing dolls.

“Morning uncle Ty.” Sadie said.

“Hi.” Amelia said.

Zane went to the front door and found Livi and Annie stood there. “Is it 9 already?”

“Just about.” Annie said then she burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” Livi said as she and Annie walked in.

Ty came down the stairs with the girls in tow. Ty then spotted Zane still had about 10 small ponytails in his hair and snorted.

“What?” Zane said as he got clean clothes for the girls.

“Oh lord you had them both?” Livi said as she realised why Annie was here now.

“My god if we had of known we would have chosen a different night.” Annie said.

“What? You don’t think we can look after two girls at the same time?” Ty said as he gathered up the painting and drawings. “These are for you.” He plopped them into Livi and Annie’s hands.

“I had to wash Amelia’s dress as she got paint on it but I managed to get it out.” Zane said as he dressed the girls.

“Oh and there is a cookie each. The girls wanted their mommies and daddies to taste how good their uncle’s cookies are.” Ty said.

Livi and Annie looked at each other. “You painted?”

“You made cookies?” Livi said.

“Yeah.” Ty went and got the little containers with the cookies in.

A few moments later, it was time to say goodbye to the girls.

“Luff ooo Uncky T.” Amelia hugged him.

“Love you too Amelia.” Ty said with a smile.

Zane got a hug and I love you next.

Sadie clung to Ty’s leg. “I had fun.”

“So did I.” Ty said ruffling her hair.

Zane got a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Mommy wait me show ooo wot Sadie teached me.” Amelia said as Livi left first.

Ty looked from Zane to Sadie. 

“Sadie sweetie what did you teach Amelia?” Zane asked.

Sadie giggled and jabbed her two fingers in the air and then slid her hand into her moms.

“Oh shit.” Ty said.

“I knew that would come to back to bite you in the butt.” Zane tried to hide the laughter in his voice.

“Bye you two.” Annie said laughing as she left with Sadie.

“We need to move.” Ty said. “Deacon will kill me.”

“No he won’t.” Zane said moving closer to Ty.

“He will when his 2 year old jabs him in a pressure point.” Ty slid his arms around Zane’s neck.

Zane leant in and nuzzled at Ty’s neck. “Not when he learns how Sadie used it to save her own life.”

“Hmmm you will have to tell him…” Ty tilted his neck for Zane. “…as I will be out cold on the floor.”

“I will…now we have the house to ourselves how do you fancy fucking me through the bed and then we can clean the nail varnish off.” Zane said.

“Lead the way baby.” Ty said turning and kissing Zane hard. He was actually glad he had fucked up in having the girls at the same time.

The End.


End file.
